The Fire (Instincts)
by maggie.mitchell.7543
Summary: It's the spring equinox and Natsu experiences flames he's never experienced before. The flaming feelings of dragon love. One-shot. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.


**I've read a bunch of Natsu going crazy with dragon instincts or whatever so I thought it'd be cool to write one. I hope you enjoy.**

Natsu groaned and rolled over. His eyes fluttered open and landed on his best friend, Happy. Light streamed in though his windows making swirling dust visible. He scanned his pig-sty of a house and thought how his other best friend, Lucy would clean it all up just because she hated the mess. Natsu sure had a strange dream last night. It involved Lucy and…other things. He swore that he could smell her as he was drifting from dream to reality but she was nowhere nearby. Getting a thought, the pink haired dragon slayer jumped out of bed and looked at the calendar. He pointed at the different squares; yesterday was there so today was…his eyes widened. Oh, shoot. It was the spring equinox.

"Happy!" he shouted to the blue cat who was lounging in the warm sunlight.

"Aye?" Happy responded.

"Go get Gajeel from the guild," Natsu instructed.

"Aye, sir!" The cat spread his wings and flew out the window to fetch the fellow dragon slayer. Natsu ran a hand through his already messy hair. He had only started realizing his feelings about Lucy until after last year's equinox and so it hadn't affected him yet. Dragons are like any other animal, they mate in the spring. Of course, they didn't feel anything on this specific day until they had found their lifelong mate but Natsu thought he had. Igneel told him that as the day progressed, his dragon instincts would take over his mind and senses. This was why he sent for Gajeel, so he could have someone to talk to or hide out with the entire day.

The impatient mage paced around his cluttered home. Already, he was feeling the effects of the equinox. Lucy was on his mind, her eyes, her soft blond hair, her curvy body and her smile. Natsu remembered his dream and felt his face become even warmer than usual. A stream of colorful curses broke him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his returned partner and the metal dragon slayer.

"What the heck do you want, stupid flame-brain?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well, since it's the _spring equinox_ I thought we were in the same boat and I needed to ask you what to do, metal head!" Natsu shouted back.

"I'm fine. Ge-he," Gajeel replied smirking. "Don't know what to do about you though. Guess you're on your own."

"How can you be so calm about this? I know about how you feel towards Levy! I'm not as stupid as people think!" The pierced man just continued smirking. Realization dawned on Natsu's face. "Wait, you, you _claimed her as your mate!?_"

"Yup. Ge-he! Well, good luck with that." With that, Gajeel turned and walked out of Natsu's home, Natsu staring blankly at the receding mane of black hair. Shoot, shoot, shoot. There was nothing to do but lock himself in for the rest of the day.

"Go on to the guild, Happy. I'm staying here for the day," The pink haired man told his cat.

"Why, Natsu? Don't you want to see Lucy? You llllllliiiiiike her!" Happy rolled his tongue. Now was really not the time for him to be taunting him about that!

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Happy, I can't go to the guild today," he growled.

Immediately, the cat burst into tears, "W-why are you being so mmmeeeeaaan, Natsu? I'm going to tell Lucy!" He flew out the window, still sobbing. Natsu closed the window behind him and stuffed spare shirts in the cracks around it and under his door. He sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Being alone in house wasn't good for him either. The silence and boredom was going to kill him and in addition, his dirty mind was working again. It went back to every memory where he "accidentally" burst into her bathroom unannounced and saw her either in the shower, dressing or only in a towel. Natsu growled and gripped his hair in his fists. Happy had been around Lucy in the guild and left some of her scent here when he came back. The dragonslayer inhaled and her scent, already strong on a regular day almost overwhelmed him. He felt his mind clouding over slightly. He wanted more.

This wasn't working. Natsu got up and ran out of his house deeper into the forest where his and Happy's favorite fishing stream was. He dunked his head in the cool water and instead of drying off, let it drip down his face and onto his shoulders and back.

He lasted until late afternoon. How, he didn't know. It might have had something to do with all the clawed and burnt trees along with knocking himself out a few times. Whatever it was, now, all self control was gone. His sane mind was buried somewhere under all the instincts to make Lucy _his_. He ran through the forest, not even processing what he was doing. Natsu continued on to Lucy's house and jumped in the window. Lucy was sitting at her desk working on her novel. She looked up at Natsu.

Instead of shouting at him to use the door like a regular person or leave she smiled and stood up. "Natsu!" the blond exclaimed. "I was worried about you! Why didn't you show up today? Happy said something was wrong because it's officially spring or something…" she trailed off as he walked toward her. Her scent was so sweet to him. It was hypnotizing, addictive. He could hear her heart beating. His charcoal eyes scanned her body and watched her blush under his intense gaze. "N-natsu?" Natsu licked his lips and grinned, showing his pointed canines, still moving forward.

Lucy's eyes started to look panicked, but this couldn't deter Natsu. His instincts were in full control and they were telling him to go after her. The girl started backing up and felt her back pressed against the wall. Natsu stopped in front of her and steadied himself by putting an arm up against the wall beside her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "_Lucy. You're mine." _His voice was much deeper than usual and husky. Lucy gulped. His hot breath was making goose bumps rise on her skin. She let out a gasp as he bit her earlobe.

"W-wha-what are you doing?"

"_You're mine," _he repeated. He looked into her brown eyes. _This is how it's supposed to be,_ he thought. Natsu pressed his lips against hers. His whole body was burning but in a very different way than he was used to.

The fire was in his blood.

The fire was in his heart.

The fire was racing up his spine.

The fire heated his kiss. At first he could feel Lucy tense, but then she melted into it. Her lips were soft, so soft. She moaned into his mouth and he deepened the kiss. He was determined to dominate her and make her his. They pulled away gasping. Natsu quickly recovered and started trailing burning kisses down her neck. He nibbled on her collar bone and planted a kiss at the hollow in her throat. Lucy sucked in breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"_Mine," _he murmured again. He grasped her thighs and pulled her up to his waist. She held on with her legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucy's brown eyes had turned the color of melted dark chocolate. She stared into his eyes. Natsu smirked when he saw his own intensity reflected there. His usually loose pants weren't feeling quite so loose anymore. They were completely pressed up against each other. Natsu felt every curve of his mate's body. He captured her mouth in another heated kiss. He moved to the bed and positioned himself above her. "_I love you, Luce," _he whispered.

To his amazement she whispered back, "I love you too, Natsu." She ran her soft fingers along his arm, it felt good. Natsu growled in pleasure. She pulled off his scarf and touched her fingers to his neck and trailed down to his toned stomach. His fingers brushed the revealed bare skin at her waist where her tank top fell short. Lucy shivered. Natsu could still feel the fire.

The fire was pooling in his stomach.

The fire was burning through his fingers.

The fire seared his skin wherever he and Lucy touched.

Lucy spoke again, "I remember what Happy said now; he said that because of it being spring your dragon instincts were going to go into overdrive." Natsu just smiled and leaned to kiss her again. She was his. He was slightly in control now that the edge had been taken off his need for Lucy, but he let the instincts continue pushing him forward on their firey, burning wave.

**It'd be really nice if you could leave a review if you favorite. I like getting favorites, but I also like knowing why. So please review :) Thank you for reading!**

**P.S. I know I should be working on my other stories and will do that as soon as this is uploaded. Sorry I've been so inactive!**

**~Maggie**


End file.
